gamegrumpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Personal computer
A personal computer (PC) is a computer that is available and useful to individuals. On Game Grumps The Game Grumps have only played two PC games on the show. Steam Train consists of only PC games with one exception, although it is unknown what type of computer Ross and Danny use. Games played File:Amazing Princess Sarah.jpg|Amazing Princess Sarah File:Amazing World.jpg|Amazing World File:Among the Sleep.jpg|Among the Sleep File:Banished (Video Game) title image.jpg|Banished File:BarbieDreamhousePartyCover.jpg|Barbie Dreamhouse Party File:BattleBlockTheater.jpg|BattleBlock Theater File:Black & White 2.jpg|Black & White 2 File:Blur.jpg|Blur File:Boson X.jpg|Boson X File:STBro.png|Broforce File:Cabela.jpg|Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2013 File:CallofCthulhuDarkCornersoftheEarthCover.jpg|Call of Cthulhu: Dark Corners of the Earth File:Castle Crashers BA.jpg|Castle Crashers File:CaveStoryCover.jpg|Cave Story File:Civilization V Brave New World BA.jpg|Civilization V: Brave New World File:Chivalry BA.jpg|Chivalry File:CSGO.jpg|Counter-Strike: Global Offensive File:DarkSouls.jpg|Dark Souls II File:The Deer God.jpg|The Deer God File:Default Dan.jpg|Default Dan File:Divekick.jpg|Divekick File:DoctorWhoTheEternityClockCover.jpg|Doctor Who: The Eternity Clock File:Don Bradman Cricket 14.jpg|Don Bradman Cricket 14 File:Double Dragon Neon.jpg|Double Dragon Neon File:DREADOUT.jpg|DreadOut File:DrunkenRobotPornography.jpg|Drunken Robot Pornography File:Duck Dynasty PC.jpg|Duck Dynasty File:Duke Nuclear Winter.jpg|Duke: Nuclear Winter File:DukeNukemForever.jpg|Duke Nukem Forever File:Duke Nukem II.jpg|Duke Nukem II File:A2955579527 2.jpg|Electronic Super Joy File:Eryi's Action.jpg|Eryi's Action File:EscapeGoatTwo.png|Escape Goat 2 File:FableTheLostChaptersCover.jpg|Fable: The Lost Chapters File:Five Nights at Freddy's.jpg|Five Nights at Freddy's File:Five Nights at Freddy's 2.png|Five Nights at Freddy's 2 File:Freddi Fish and the Case of the Missing Kelp Seeds.jpg|Freddi Fish and the Case of the Missing Kelp Seeds File:FTL Logo.jpg|FTL: Faster Than Light File:Gang Beasts.jpg|Gang Beasts File:Go Go Nippon.jpg|Go! Go! Nippon! ~My First Trip to Japan~ File:TheGraveyard.jpg|The Graveyard File:Icarus.jpg|Guns of Icarus Online File:HaunttheHouseTerrortownCover.jpg|Haunt the House: Terrortown File:Heavy Bullets.jpg|Heavy Bullets File:Hotline Miami BA.png|Hotline Miami File:HyperPrincessPitchCover.jpg|Hyper Princess Pitch File:I am Bread.jpg|I am Bread File:InsanelyTwistedShadowPlanetCover.jpg|Insanely Twisted Shadow Planet File:Jamestown Legend of the Lost Colony BA.jpg|Jamestown: Legend of the Lost Colony File:Jazz Jackrabbit Holiday Hare 1995.png|Jazz Jackrabbit: Holiday Hare 1995 File:KingsQuestVCover.jpg|King's Quest V File:KingsQuestVI.jpg|King's Quest VI File:The Last Tinker.jpg|The Last Tinker: City of Colors File:Lego Island.jpg|Lego Island File:LeisureSuitLarryCover.jpg|Leisure Suit Larry File:Lemmings.jpg|Lemmings File:Lethal League.jpg|Lethal League File:LifeGoesOn.jpg|Life Goes On File:Little Inferno.jpg|Little Inferno File:Loadout.jpg|Loadout File:Mega Coin Squad.jpg|Mega Coin Squad File:Metal Slug 3.jpg|Metal Slug 3 File:Monster Loves You!.jpg|Monster Loves You! File:MountYourFriends.png|Mount Your Friends File:My Boyfriend 2.jpg|My Boyfriend 2 File:ExBoyfriend.png|My Ex-Boyfriend the Space Tyrant File:STNarutoFB.jpg|Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 Full Burst File:NextCarGame.jpg|Next Car Game File:No Time to Explain Logo.jpg|No Time to Explain File:NoituLove2DevolutionCover.jpg|Noitu Love 2: Devolution File:OffspringFlingCover.jpg|Offspring Fling! File:OlliOlli.jpg|OlliOlli File:Only If.jpg|Only If File:OrganTrail.jpg|Organ Trail File:Outlast.jpg|Outlast File:PeggleNights.jpg|Peggle Nights File:PetzCatz.jpg|Petz Catz 2 File:PlagueIncEvolved.jpg|Plague Inc: Evolved File:Plants vs. Zombies.png|Plants vs. Zombies File:Potatoman Seeks the Troof.jpg|Potatoman Seeks the Troof File:Quake 3 Arena.jpg|Quake III Arena File:RideToHellRetributionPCCover.jpg|Ride to Hell: Retribution File:RogueLegacyCover.png|Rogue Legacy File:SakuraSpirit.jpg|Sakura Spirit File:SamuraiGun.jpg|Samurai Gunn File:Screencheat.png|Screencheat File:Shovel Knight Logo.jpg|Shovel Knight File:The_Sims_4.png|The Sims 4 File:Shrek Forever After BA.jpg|Shrek Forever After File:StickOfTruth.jpg|South Park: The Stick of Truth File:Space Quest IV BA.jpg|Space Quest IV File:SpeedRunners.jpg|SpeedRunners File:Sporebox.jpg|Spore File:TheStompingLand.jpg|The Stomping Land File:StoryAboutMyUncle.jpg|A Story About My Uncle File:WagonAdventure.png|Super Amazing Wagon Adventure Turbo File:Surgeon Simulator 2013 Logo.jpg|Surgeon Simulator 2013 File:TheBindingofIsaacCover.jpg|The Binding of Isaac File:The Elder Scrolls V- Skyrim.png|The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim File:The Oregon Trail.jpg|The Oregon Trail File:Stanlyremix.jpg|The Stanley Parable File:TheyBleedPixelsCover.jpg|They Bleed Pixels File:TheyBreathe.jpg|They Breathe File:Transformers Fall of Cybertron.jpg|Transformers: Fall of Cybertron File:Trials Fusion.jpg|Trials Fusion File:Trine2PCCover.jpg|Trine 2 File:Turbo Dismount.jpg|Turbo Dismount File:Unturned.jpg|Unturned File:VVVVVVCover.jpg|VVVVVV File:Warcraft III Reign of Chaos.jpg|Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos File:Wings of Vi.jpg|Wings of Vi File:World of Diving.jpg|World of Diving File:World of Warplanes.jpg|World of Warplanes File:Worms armageddon.jpg|Worms Armageddon Category:Consoles